Mecha Goku
Mecha Goku is a robotic duplicate of Goku created by Bulma in Dragon Ball Fusions. Appearance Mecha Goku appears a metallic silver version of Goku in his Whis Symbol Gi. His design was modeled after Goku by Bulma. Biography Mecha Goku was created by Bulma as a training partner for Vegeta to use and modeled it after Goku to increase the training's effectiveness. Techniques & Abilities *'Flight' - The ability to fly without ki utilized by Androids. *'Ki Blast' - The most basic form of energy attack. *'Rocket Punch' - Like Android 16, Mecha Goku is outfitted with detachable rocket fists that allow him to fire his fist like a rocket to punch his opponent. One of Mecha Goku's Special Moves. **'Super Rocket Punch' - A stronger version of Rocket Punch used by Mecha Goku as a Special Move in both his base and Super Mecha forms. ***'Hyper Rocket Punch' - The strongest version of Rocket Punch used by Mecha Goku as a Special Move in his Super Mecha form. *'Explosion' - Like Android 16, Mecha Goku is outfitted with a self-destruction device which allows it to self-destruct itself like Saibamen whom Vegeta used as sparring partners in his youth. Used by Mecha Goku as a Special Move in his base form. **'Great Explosion' - A stronger version of Explosion used by Super Mecha Goku as a Special Move. ***'Massive Explosion' - The strongest version of Explosion used by Mecha Goku as a Special Move in his base and Super Mecha forms. *'Taunt' - Mecha Goku is designed to be able to mock his opponent to enrage them and make them focus on him. One of Mecha Goku's Special Moves in his base form. **'Group Taunt' - A stronger version of Taunt capable of effecting multiple opponents around the user. One of Mecha Goku's Special Moves in his Super Mecha form. *'Pure Heart' - Programmed to emulate his template Goku, Mecha Goku is a pure hearted Android like Arale Norimaki. As a result, he is immune to the effects of the Devilmite Beam and Psidevilmite Beam. One of his passive Skills in his base and Super Mecha forms. Transformations Super Mecha Super Mecha Goku is Mecha Goku's equivalent of Goku's Super Saiyan form, it causes his body to turn golden and his hair to rise up. Like Super Saiyan Goku, this form is treated as a separate character from his base form in Dragon Ball Fusion, albeit non-playable unlike Goku's Super Saiyan form which is playable. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' Mecha Goku and Super Mecha Goku both appear as non-playable enemies in Dragon Ball Fusions. Trivia *As he is modelled after Goku, Mecha Goku is classified as a Saiyan in Dragon Ball Fusions despite actually being an Android modelled after one. This is similar to Androids like Arale Norimaki and Android 16 being classified as Earthlings in the same game despite being completely artificial Androids as both are modelled on and designed to resemble Earthlings. *Mecha Goku is similar to Meta-Cooler Core's idea to create Metal Saiyans using Goku and Vegeta's energy in the original Japanese version of Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler as it is essentially a mechanical duplicate of the original. *Mecha Goku is similar to Bio-Broly as both are artificial Saiyans created by Earthling scientists and technology. However they differ in that Bio-Broly is a Bio-Warrior clone of Broly while Mecha Goku is an Android modeled after the Saiyan Goku. *Bulma apparently modelled it after Goku to take advantage of Vegeta's competitive nature and rivalry with Goku in order to increase its effectiveness as a sparring partner for Vegeta. *His Rocket Fist and Explosion techniques indicate that Bulma may have based the design of his armaments and fighting style on Android 16 who Bulma studied while repairing him for the Cell Games. Presumably she may have incorporated knowledge gleamed from the technology used to create Android 16 into Mecha Goku as both she and her father acknowledged Dr. Gero's genius when it came to creating advanced Androids. **Presumably, its ability to self-destruct may have been added at Vegeta's request as it would allow Mecha Goku to emulate the Saibamen whom Vegeta used as sparring partners in the past as a member of the Saiyan Army and Frieza Force, adding an element of surprise and danger to his training, as it seems unlikely that Bulma herself would have added such a dangerous feature on her own given that she removed Android 16's ability to do so (though admittedly this was to ensure he wouldn't use it on Goku whom 16 was programmed to kill). *Interestingly, Mecha Goku and Android 16 share a few similarities beyond techniques, as both are completely artificial androids created based on a biological counterpart, Goku and Dr. Gero's son respectively, though Mecha Goku was modelled after a Saiyan while Android 16 was modelled after an Earthling. *Mecha Goku is also similar to the clay doll of Goku created by Mr. Popo during Goku's training under Kami, as both are artificial entities modelled after Goku and created to act as sparring partners, though the doll differs in that it was modelled after Goku as a kid and is simply a clay doll animated via magic. Site Navigation Category:Androids Category:Video Game only Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Robots Category:Saiyans Category:Z Fighters Support